Meet the Robinsons
Meet the Robinsons is a 2007 American computer-animated science fiction comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures on March 30, 2007. The 47th Disney animated feature film, it was released in standard and Disney Digital 3-D versions. The film is loosely based on characters from the children's book A Day with Wilbur Robinson, by William Joyce. The voice cast includes Jordan Fry, Wesley Singerman, Harland Williams, Tom Kenny, Steve Anderson, Laurie Metcalf, Adam West, Tom Selleck, and Angela Bassett. It was the first film released after then-Pixar executive John Lasseter became chief creative officer of Walt Disney Animation Studios. Bolt (2008) English Additional voices * Cameron Covell * Cooper Cowgill * David Cowgill * Makenna Cowgill * Terri Douglas * Jackie Gonneau * Mick Hazen * Shannon O'Connor * Jordan Orr * Lynwood Robinson * Grace Rolek * Greyson Spann * Krista Swan * Fred Tatasciore Singers Soloist "Another Believer" - Rufus Wainwright Soloist "Little Wonders" - Rob Thomas Arabic Title: عائلة ربسوس Release dates: * Egypt - June 13, 2007 * Kuwait - June 27, 2007 Canadian French Title: Bienvenue chez les Robinson Director: Marc Bacon Dialogue adaptation: François Asselin Voice director and song adaptation: François Asselin Dubbing studio: Technicolor Services Thomson Mixing studio: Shepperton International Dubbing coordinator: John Hernan Technical coordinator: Denis Bergeron Work plans: Laurence Filiatrault Sound recordist: Julie Dufour Registration: Marco St-Pierre Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Pierre Auger * Nicolas Bacon * Julie Burroughs * Violette Chauveau * Claudia-Laurie Corbeil * François Godin * Rosemarie Houde * Romy Hébert-Kraushaar * Paul Sarrasin Singers Soloist "Another Believer" - José Paradis Soloist "Little Wonders" - Luc Campeau Dutch Title: Meet the Robinsons Release date: October 10, 2007 Director: Ruud Drupsteen Translator: Frans van Deursen Dubbing studio: Sun Studio Holland Technician: Stephan Kern Producer: Sabela Olavide Creative supervisor: Carlyn Verduin Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Tim Blankenstein * Boyan van der Heijden * Stephan Kern * Laura Vlasblom * Barry Worsteling European French Title: Bienvenue chez les Robinson Release dates: * Belgium - October 17, 2007 * France - October 17, 2007 Artistic dialogue director: Barbara Tissier Dialogue adaptation: Jean-Marc Pannetier Dialogue registration: Thomas Lafforgue Song registration: Patrick Debatty Dubbing studio: Dubbing Brothers Assembly editor: Aurélie Rainard Charge of production: Stevens Thuilier Mixing: Shepperton Studios Creative supervisor: Virginie Courgenay Creative director: Boualem Lamhene Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Bernard Gabay * Jacques Frantz * Téo Echelard * Ariane Aggiage * Michel Mella * Georges Costa * Michel Costa * Karine Costa Flemish Title: Meet the Robinsons Release date: October 17, 2007 Directors: * Michael Pas * Anne Mie Gils Translator: Zaam Dubbing studio: Sun Studio Belgie Technician: Jan Hessens Producer: An Lovink Creative supervisor: Carlyn Verduin Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Brice Ledroit * Gert Lahousse * Michael Pas German Title: Triff die Robinsons Release dates: * Austria - March 29, 2007 * Germany - March 29, 2007 Hebrew Title: לפגוש את הרובינסונים Release date: March 24, 2007 Italian Title: I Robinson - Una famiglia spaziale Release date: June 8, 2007 Dialogue translator and dubbing director: Fiamma Izzo Musical director: Ermavilo Lyricist: Lorena Branucci Dubbing studio: Pumaisdue S.r.l. Dubbing assistant: Simona Romeo Sound recording: Sefit-cdc Dubbing mixer: Sandro Galluzzo Song recordings: * Trafalgar Recording Studios * Roma da Damiano Antinori Artistic supervisor: Roberto Morville Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Sara Onorato * Luigi Morville * Tomaso Venditti * Nike Pucci * Alessio Nissolino * Fabio Valenzi * Gabriele Trentalance * Gaetano Lizio * Valdimiro Grana * Cristina Piras * Emidio La Vella Singers Soloist "Another Believer" & "Little Wonders" - Stefano Centomo Korean Title: 로빈슨 가족 Release date: April 19, 2007 Latin Spanish Title: La familia del futuro Release dates: * Argentina - March 29, 2007 * Colombia - March 30, 2007 * Mexico - March 30, 2007 * Panama - March 30, 2007 * Venezuela - March 30, 2007 Polish Title: Rodzinka Robinsonów Release date: June 1, 2007 Romanian Title: Familia Robinson Release date: June 8, 2007 Dialogue director: Cosmin Șofron Translator: Andreea Giolgău Musical director / lyricist: Cătălin Răsvan Dubbing studio: Ager Film Song dubbing studio: Ager Film Technical staff: * Nicolae Mărgineanu Jr * Constantin Marian Production assistants: * Vilma Stan * Maria Frenț-Lung Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Cătălin Răsvan * Nicoleta Răsvan * Ruxandra Sireteanu Singers Soloist: "Another Believer" & "Little Wonders" - Bogdan Bradu Turkish Title: Robinson ailesi Release date: March 30, 2007 Category:Movies Category:Walt Disney Pictures Movies Category:Animated Movies